Inuyasha's lost, Naraku's Gain
by Raven Beauty
Summary: *complete but may add chapters in the future*Kagome has had it with Inuyasha so she finds someone new. How will Inuyasha deal and will her new relationship work out? May change to R in the future
1. The Fear of lossing her

Warning: These character will most likely be OOC.... I wanted it this way so don't review and tell me there out of character I KNOW~! This is my first Inuyasha story. It just popped in my head so I figured I should write it. If you don't like K/N as a couple DON'T READ! Um ignore spelling I'll do spell check but it might miss some words. Oh yeah and I'm not used to typing there names so if I spell them wrong just review and tell me the right way to spell them. Thankx  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Kagome stomped through a small forest yelling to her self. "That stupid Inuyasha. I should kick his ass. Well, I know I can't but I sure as hell can try." Kagome stopped and crossed her arms. "I just can't believe him."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Inuyasha why don't you come with me? We can be together...." Kikyo wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. "Forever."  
  
"Kikyo." Inuyasha said softly in her ear. "I want to but I must find the Shikon Jewel's before Naraku."  
  
"Is that why you're still with that girl?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
Kagome's heart broke. The whole time she was behind a tree to make sure Kikyo wasn't going to try and kill him.  
  
*I knew that's all I was to him but it hurts so much to hear it out loud*  
  
"Do you love her?" Kikyo said moving her hand up and down his chest.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Who do you love?"  
  
"I love you, Kikyo. I always will."  
  
Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore. She started crying, she tried to hold her mouth to keep herself from making a noise but it didn't work. She knew if she got up Inuyasha would detect her.  
  
Inuyasha turned around hearing a small voice.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome knew she was detected and got up and ran back to where Shippo and Miroku was.  
  
"Kikyo I have to go." She nodded her head and gave Inuyasha a kiss.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"  
  
"Kagome, how long were you there?"  
  
"The whole damn time!"  
  
"Listen I was only saying that because....."  
  
"You was only saying that because it is true. It's just going to take me a while to get used to the fact that you don't love me and you just think of me as a Shikon Jewel detecter."  
  
"Kagome please,"  
  
"SIT!!!!!!" Inuyasha whole body slammed to the ground. "I'm going to be gone for a while. Like you care. Just tell Shippo and Miroku that I'm okay and don't you dare try and come find me. Or your going to get the biggest SIT of your life"  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Kagome sat down next to a small tree. "I can take risking my life trying to get the jewel's from demons, I can take all the time Inuyasha has screamed at me, but this Kikyo stuff I will not stand for. I mean, what does she got that I don't have. At least I'm alive, but she is prettier then me."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Whose there?" Kagome got of the ground and grabbed her bow and arrow. "I said whose there? Come out and...." Before Kagome could finish she felt a hand on her shoulder. For some reason she couldn't move. It was as if she knew she was okay.  
  
"Come with me,"  
  
*This voice. I've heard it somewhere before. *  
  
"Who are you?" She could feel the mans face come close to her ear. "Naraku."  
  
"NARAKU!" Kagome was going to scream but her hand quickly covered her mouth.  
  
Kagome struggled but with no result. She could see, with his other hand, he pulled out a small pouch with some herb looking stuff. He forcefully opened her mouth and put some in.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome couldn't stay standing anymore.  
  
"It okay, it's just some herbs to make you fall asleep. Just relax." Naraku grabbed her by her waist before she fell.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Kagome woke up with a huge headache.  
  
"Where am I?" She looked around and saw it was a small shack but she didn't know if they were still in the forest or not. Her arms was tied to a wooden pole and there was a small fire in the middle of the shack.  
  
"You are in my home. Well, one of my many homes. I figured no one would find you here." Naraku walked forward extending his hand out to her.  
  
Kagome's eyes got huge. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!"  
  
Naraku withdrew his hand. "I wouldn't scream if I was you. Those herbs give a good rest but you get the worst headache when you wake up."  
  
"What do you want with me? I don't have the jewels there with Inuyasha."  
  
"Yes, I know, but at this moment I don't want the jewels."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I want something more valuable then the jewels,"  
  
*Oh great now there something else I don't know about* Kagome thought to her self while she was still trying to get her hands undone.  
  
"And what would that be Mr. Naraku?" Kagome said in a hateful voice.  
  
"You." He reached out and glided his right hand across her face. Kagome reacted by going into a sort of panic and crying till her eyes were red.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You're going to try and rape me aren't you? And there's nothing I can do and Inuyasha isn't going to save me because he doesn't know where the hell I am."  
  
"What!"Naraku began to laugh. "I'm not going to rape you."  
  
"Your not?" Kagome stopped her crying.  
  
"I might be evil and want to become a demon but I would never do that to a helpless women."  
  
"What about all those times you almost killed me?"  
  
"Well, you weren't helpless then. You had your bow and arrow."  
  
"True." Kagome bit her lower lip. "What are you going to do with me then?"  
  
"I want you to make a decision."  
  
"What kind of decision?" Kagome said nervously.  
  
"I've been watching you for several weeks now and I've noticed you and Inuyasha are always yelling at each other. I've also noticed you have a certain love for him. Yet, he doesn't have the same love for you."  
  
Kagome bent her head down. Naraku moved closer and moved his face closer to hers.  
  
"I know how you feel. I have a love for someone but I know they don't have it for me."  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes. She could see a human with feelings and emotions for one split second.  
  
"I think you know who I'm talking about." He gave her a smile that would make any human girl (or demon) melt.  
  
Kagome snapped out of her little daze. "What decision am I supposed to make?"  
  
"You have to choose between me or Inuyasha. Either from a true man that will treat you like the woman you truly are or that boy Inuyasha that treats you like the demons he kills."  
  
"How do I know if I pick you, you wont turn around and kill me or something like that?"  
  
Naraku looked her straight in the eye. "What chose do you have?"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
I'm going to end this crappy story here. Um guys if this is the first story you have read from me I have to say I DON'T WRITE LIKE THIS! This really really really, etc., sucks I can't believe I wrote something like this. I usually tell people not to flame me but if I get a flame I understand. I mean damn this is really bad I know. And for you people that read my stories a lot well you know there is something wrong with me. I just wrote it cuz I thought it had a nice plot. ::shrugs:: Well just tell me if I should go on with it or delete the crap and FairDrea THANK YOU for uploading my story your so sweet~! 


	2. Caring for the enemy

Well, I want to thank the two people that reviewed my story um I'll try to make this chapter a hell of a lot better then the first but like I said I'll TRY! Well enjoy~!!!!!!!  
  
And of course thank you Fair Drea for uploading my story ::big grin::  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Inuyasha was sitting by the fire. He was also in very deep thought.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Shippo said taking a bite of an apple.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha, you've been in deep thought for a long time now." Miroku said putting more wood to the fire.  
  
"It's Kagome, if you must know. She got pretty pissed at me and left."  
  
"YOU LET KAGOME LEAVE BY HERSELF?" Shippo screamed, dropping his apple.  
  
"What was I supposed to do she would just be yelling SIT every time I tried to follow her."  
  
"Inuyasha, you should have came to use we could follow her."  
  
"oh yeah." Inuyasha said looking up at the sky. "But it's to late for that."  
  
"Inuyasha you're such an idiot. There are demons out there." Shippo said crossing his arms and shaking his head (an: Don't you think he's the cutest when he does that)?  
  
"It's not like she can't handle her self. She's fought demons before."  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha." Miroku said shaking his head.  
  
"Okay fine let's go look for her. If we don't, I wont be able to go to sleep cause of all your talking about WHY DID YOU LET KAGOME LEAVE!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I figured you was hungry." Naraku pushed a plate in front of Kagome.  
  
"How do you expect me to eat it with my hands tied."  
  
Naraku gave a small laugh. "If you don't try and run off I'll untie you."  
  
"I'm not that dumb I know you could catch me in one-second." Naraku just smiled at her. And loosened the knot having her hands fall to her side. She rubbed her wrist and looked down at the food.  
  
"Is it poison?"  
  
"No, if I wanted you dead I would have done killed you. And even if I put poison in it I wouldn't flat out tell you there is."  
  
"Well, you don't have to be a smart ass about it?"  
  
"Smart ass?"  
  
"Never mind." Kagome picked up a bowl of what she thought was soup and took a few sips.  
  
"Good?"  
  
"I hate to admit but it is." Kagome took a few bites of bread that was on the plate but still had her eye on Naraku.  
  
"Are you going to stare at me the whole time?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just taken back by your beauty." Kagome's face turned red.  
  
*Wow he thinks I'm beautiful. Oh snap out of it he's a bad man. However, look at him he's so cute. *  
  
"May I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Why are you being like this? Why are you being nice? Why aren't you trying to kill me or Inuyasha or any of them? Are you just going keep me and have me be your little Shikon Jewel detective just like Inuyasha? Cause if that's it just kill me now I don't want to be used again."  
  
"I'm being like this because the first time I saw you I saw how strong you were and how a half demon like Inuyasha doesn't deserve a women like you. I'm not being nice, I'm just treating you like a man should. If you want to call me a man haha. No, I'm not going to try and kill Inuyasha unless he attacks first. And No I'm not keeping you to find the Shikon Jewel's I could find them on my own anyway. And I would never think of killing something to precious as you." Naraku moved his fingers through Kagome's hair making her shake a little.  
  
"I don't believe you." Kagome said sadly moving away from Naraku. "I want to but I can't."  
  
"Tell me to do something. I'll prove to you that I really want you."  
  
Kagome thought to her self. She then figured out the perfect thing to have him do.  
  
"You remember Miroku?"  
  
"Yes, the one with the wind tunnel."  
  
"Fix it. He is my closest friend and I don't want him to die like his father did. Please, fix it."  
  
"Okay." Naraku bowed his head and was saying all sort of chants. After a few minutes he raised his head with a smile.  
  
"All fixed."  
  
"How do I know?"  
  
"You do know there coming this way?"  
  
"I figured they would be looking for me."  
  
"Well, Inuyasha is half demon so he will have no probably finding us. He will be here shortly."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I've got her scent and Naraku's scent. That bastard better not lay a finger on her." Inuyasha was on the ground sniffing at everything.  
  
"That's good." Shippo said walking beside Miroku. He looked up at him and saw he was scratching his hand. "What's wrong Miroku?"  
  
"My damn hand. It itches so much." Soon after he let out a cry of pain. Inuyasha turned around.  
  
"Miroku what's wrong."  
  
"My hand it feel like it's burning or something. It hurts so bad."  
  
"What can we do?" Shippo said running around in panic. Miroku fell to his knees.  
  
"Move back I'm going to have to open the wind tunnel to see what's wrong with it.  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo ran behind Miroku knowing that was the safest place.  
  
Miroku took off the glove and held his hand in the air.  
  
"Where's the tunnel." Shippo said in a whisper.  
  
Miroku looked at his hand.  
  
"Oh my gods."  
  
"WHAT MIROKU!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"The hole, it's gone all gone."  
  
Inuyasha ran over and grabbed his wrist. "Well, I'll be damned. It's all gone."  
  
Shippo ran over and moved his hand of the USED to be wind tunnel. "Miroku, isn't this great!"  
  
"Yes, it is, but I don't understand is Naraku dead?"  
  
"He can't be." Inuyasha said with a stern voice.  
An hour later Naraku heard a noise from outside.  
  
"I do believe our friend Inuyasha is here." Kagome lifted her self off the ground and ran outside, and Naraku was right behind her. Inuyasha saw Kagome and ran towards her.  
  
"Kagome, are you all right?" Naraku grabbed Kagome by the waist and pulled him towards her.  
  
"Naraku! You let her go right now." Naraku just smiled at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm fine." Kagome looked over at Miroku. "Come here Miroku."  
  
Miroku slowly stepped forward and stop inches away from her. Kagome grabbed his hand.  
  
"Wow your wind tunnel is gone isn't that great!"  
  
Miroku stepped back.  
  
"I don't understand your not dead why is this fixed."  
  
"I told Naraku to do it."  
  
Shippo, Miroku, and especially Inuyasha almost feel over.  
  
"He did what!" Shippo said with his jaw open.  
  
"Yes, ummm I asked him to fix Miroku's hand and well he did."  
  
"Do you think this demon is good now?" Inuyasha screamed. Closing and reopening his fist.  
  
"QUITE!" Naraku screamed stepping in front of Kagome. "You will not speak to my woman like that!"  
  
Inuyasha moved back for a second but then got right back into his stance. "I don't know what you have planned but just give us back Kagome."  
  
"I don't think that will be happening." Naraku said with a smirk. He then wrapped his arms around Kagome and flew off. Leaving everyone else in aw.  
  
"We have to go get her!" Inuyasha said with panic in his voice. He ran off leaving Miroku and Shippo to talk amongst themselves.  
  
"Shippo, I do believe Kagome wants to stay with Naraku."  
  
"I hate to admit, but I believe your right."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Yeah short chapter, sorry.....but I thought this would be a good place to stop it...I'm so happy that people liked this story I haven't got one flame (well now that I said that I'm probably going to get one now) so let me thank.  
  
Sith: Yes we do need more N/K fics.....  
  
White-Silver Wolf: Thank you very much for your review....and we need to start talking online again :-)  
  
Clarice de Sand: That interesting what you said....do people think Naraku is a girl? Well that's messed up cuz Naraku is the hottest thing on that show ::evil grin::  
  
XxDark GoddessxX: Thank you for your review  
  
Serrein of the Sword: Yeah I think hes missunderstood too....he might be bad but I liek the bad boys HEHEHE ::evil smirk::  
  
tinkerbell: yes i love the hot, evil, sexxxy, Naraku as a main ch 


	3. Caught in the act

Okay I thought since I made you wait so long last time I could get another chapter out fast. Plus I'm really bored right now so I thought I could start writing. Oh yeah and thank you so much for the reviews!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Naraku sat Kagome down next to an opening of a large cave. "Go in." Naraku said softly.  
  
Kagome was a bit nervous but went ahead knowing she really had no choice.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"I figured it would give us a few hours together before that dog finds us." (AN:I'm not bashing Inuyasha, But Naraku doesn't like him so yeah you get the point)  
  
Kagome laughed at his remark. For a while she sat there looking around the cave not saying a word.  
  
"Seems like something's on your mind." Naraku said while starting a fire in front of them.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking about when you told Inuyasha I was your woman."  
  
"What about it."  
  
"Am I really? Or was you just saying that?"  
  
Naraku began to laugh making Kagome angry. "What is so funny? I'm being serious."  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry. Maybe I was lying a little bit."  
  
"What?" Kagome said with a hurtful voice. "Don't worry you will be soon." Naraku said with an evil smirk. Kagome didn't say another word. She figured if she asked anymore questions she would be more confused then when she started off.  
  
Naraku and Kagome just sat in the cave looking at each other.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" Kagome said fixing her sleeves.  
  
"I was just thinking of what a strange out fit this is." Naraku said while moving his hand slowly up her thigh making Kagome go tense. He then lifted her skirt up bit. Out of fear Kagome slapped his hand and back away from him.  
  
"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that. Please, forgive me." Naraku moved back against the cave wall.  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
"Are you still afraid of me?"  
  
"No, of course not." Kagome tried her best to sound braver then she is. "You don't have to lie to me. I will never hurt you. You do know that, right?"  
  
"I guess. It's just hard to accept all that your saying after you have tried to kill us so many times for the Shikon Jewel." Naraku bowed his head. "Yes, I understand. But you know anything you ask I will give. Just like that Miroku problem." "Well, thank you."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
"Why can't you guys hurry up!? We have to find Kagome before Naraku does anything to her.  
  
"Inuyasha me and Shippo have to talk to you for a minute."  
  
"We don't have a minute to talk." Inuyasha said retracting claws. "This is Important its about Kagome." Shippo said jumping on Inuyasha's back.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT KAGOME!?" Inuyasha screamed making Shippo fall off.  
  
"Inuyasha, calm down. And sit."  
  
He sat down and lowered his head. "I miss Kagome telling me to sit."  
  
"Get a hold of your self." Miroku said shaking Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, what do you have to say?"  
  
Miroku cleared his throat and sat in front of him. "A few hours ago Shippo and I detected something in the way those two were acting. Now you know it's a bit strange, well more then a bit, that Naraku is taking orders from Kagome."  
  
"Orders?"  
  
"Yes, like her telling him to fix my air void. Don't you believe that as being a bit odd? And we all know that Naraku usually tries to attack us in some way when we come across each other. And wasn't it unusual that Kagome didn't even try to get away from him."  
  
"Yes, we've all seen Kagome fight when someone kidnaps her." Shippo said dusting himself off from the fall he just had.  
  
"And why would Naraku kidnap Kagome. He knows we are always looking for him so that's not the reason. And he can detected the jewel on his own."  
  
"So what are you saying?" Inuyasha said very confused. Miroku gave a sigh. "I do believe Kagome is going on Naraku side."  
  
Inuyasha shot up from where he was sitting. "Your nuts! I can't believe you guys think she would go for Naraku. That evil murdering bastard." Miroku and Shippo just sat there in silence. "Damn you both! I'm going to look for her my self."  
  
Inuyasha ran off yet again by himself.  
  
"I don't think he took it well." Shippo said sadly.  
  
"He's going to have to face it sooner or later. But you and I both know the longer he denies it the harder it will be for him to accept it. Poor Inuyasha, loosing two women he is madly in love with to Naraku."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
"May I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"Um sure."  
  
"Do you love Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome sort of froze but then let out a long breath.  
  
"To be honest I did love him. And I still do in a certain way. He will always be in my heart. But my love for him fades every day so sooner or later the love will be gone."  
  
Naraku gave a quick nod. "Did you two ever..."  
  
Before Naraku could finish his sentence Kagome cut in. "NO!"  
  
"How did you know what I was going to say?"  
  
"I know you boys. No matter what century it is yours all the same." Kagome moved closer to the fire. "We were going to one night. When Inuyasha transforms to his human form. Miroku and Shippo were out finding some food leaving Inuyasha and her to talk. We had just had a fight over something stupid. After a while we began to fight again and then for some reason we started kissing."  
  
Kagome began to laugh. "I know it sounds strange but that's what happen. We were so close to that moment," Kagome said blushing a bit, "but then Miroku and Shippo came by and saw us. I don't have to say it was really embarrassing."  
  
Kagome and Naraku started laughing.  
  
"I'm glad though I didn't go through with it."  
  
"Why you do you say that?"  
  
"Well, I would probably regret it. And I really don't want to live with that."  
  
Kagome stopped for a minute. "Why are you asking me these questions?"  
  
"Just making conversations."  
  
"How about I ask you a few questions."  
  
Naraku gave a smile and a nod.  
  
"Why did you REALLY take me?"  
  
"I was afraid you would ask that. I took you because I'm lonely." Kagome was a bit shock by his answer.  
  
"I don't like being alone anymore. And being evil doesn't help. Like I said when  
  
I saw you I thought you was the most beautiful thing. Even though I have attacked you. That was only because you attacked me first. What I'm saying is I'm started to fall in love with you." Naraku grabbed Kagome's hand.  
  
*Did he just say he's started to fall in love with me?* Kagome thought to her self while looking deep within his eyes.  
  
Kagome moved closer and without any hesitation place a deep kiss on Naraku's lips.  
  
Naraku was shocked. He didn't believe Kagome would want to touch him like this.  
  
Naraku began to kiss her back while moving his hands slowly around her waist.  
  
Kagome placed her had on the back of his head to deepen the kiss. Naraku broke the kiss and looked in her eyes. "Do you want?"  
  
"Yes!" Kagome said, quickly kissing him again.  
  
Naraku began to take her shirt off exposing her black bra. He stared at it for a while.  
  
"It's a bra." Kagome said with a giggle. Naraku tried his best to take it off but soon got fed up and just cut it with his claws. (AN: Um I don't know about the claw thing. I thought since he was demon he would have them but if he doesn't sorry.)  
  
"Hey!" Naraku just smiled at her. He quickly moved his hands to her breast wanting to touch every part of her chest. Kagome let out a soft moan.  
  
Naraku stopped and positioned Kagome on his lap so she was straddling him. He started to take off her skirt because he could no longer wait. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder while he was unzipping her skirt when she looked out to the opening to the cave and saw a familiar figured.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?" Naraku said turning around.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha stood there looking at his love with his worse enemy.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
THE END! HAHAHAH Just joking I'm not close to being done. I bet I scared you didn't I. And I bet you thought you were getting a lemon. Well, not this chapter sorry. hehehe I'll get the next chapter out soon cuz I really enjoy writing this...hehehee its like a soap opera lol.....Well I think the chapters are getting better. Don't you?  
  
Well, please review and tell me what you think and tell me if I need to do a better job or something....and do you think Naraku is ooc? And could someone please tell me how old Naraku is....he's probably really old right? Well, no matter what age he looks damn good ::sweat drop:: Okay I'll shut up now.  
  
Till next time. Raven 


	4. Sad ending for Inuyasha

AN: It has come to my attention, from a fellow fanfic reader, that I forgot about this story HEHEHE (not funny) guys I'm sorry I've been in a really BAD mood and I didn't feel like typing or anything. But thankx to FallenAzrealPenemue I remembered I had stories out. Well here you go the LOOOONG awaited chapter.  
WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!! I have a question to everyone its really important. Okay in the show there are demons BACK in the past BUT why isn't there demons like that in Kagome's time... I just don't understand. So if you know the answer FOR SURE tell me I'm dying to know.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome was in such shock, Oh, Inuyasha was the only thing that could come out of her mouth.  
"Naraku, get away from Kagome right now!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs.  
Naraku began to laugh uncontrollably.  
"What's so damn funny? Give me back Kagome and I'll kill you quickly."  
Naraku paused, then went into another fit of laughter.  
"STOP LAUGHING!" Inuyasha ran towards him swinging the Tetsusaiga.   
Naraku used all his power dodging Inuyasha moves, but got a deadly blow in his right side. Naraku waited till he knew Inuyasha needed to caught his breath to stop and check out his injury's.   
Kagome ran over to Naraku looking over the stab wound.  
Inuyasha stood their watching what Kagome used to do when he got hurt in battle.  
"Kagome, I'm fine. Now get out of the way before you get hurt."  
"Are you sure?"  
Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. His body seemed to go numb, his heart began to race, and his eyes became blurry. He dropped to his knees crying out.  
"No, no this can't be happening again."  
Kagome looked over to Inuyasha.  
She started to walk towards him but Naraku grabbed her by the wrist.  
"Naraku, please. Just this last time."  
Naraku couldn't resist her so he nodded his head.  
Kagome slowly walked towards Inuyasha and kneeled down so they were eye to eye.  
"Inuyasha, listen to me."  
He just had this blank stare.  
Kagome took her hands and grabbed his face shaking it a bit.  
"Please, listen to me."  
"Kagome why?"  
"Why?" All the anger she had for him began to flow.  
"How dare you ask me "why?" after all you put me through. Chasing after demons and monster almost getting killed. Yes, many times you have saved me but I shouldn't have been in harm to be saved. And that damn Kikyo (AN: if I spelled her name wrong I'm sorry but there are SO many spelling's for these names.)." Kagome's hands began to shake. "Always seeing you two kiss. If I was more powerful I would have killed her myself. For month I looked at the jewels ready to use just one to get rid of her. Oh, and do you think I'm so naive that I didn't know you guys sleep together."  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. How could she have known about him and Kikyo?  
"Let me explain."  
"Explain! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO EXPLAIN! I heard you and Miroku talking about the "encounter" even if I hadn't heard you talk I've seen Kikyo and she no longer can use her, oh so famous, purity arrows."  
Kagome's started laughing this evil laugh. Making Inuyasha move away from her. "I knew that night when you was human that you had more experience." Kagome smiled a faint smile and walked back over to Naraku.  
"Kagome I love you. Don't leave me for that-that thing."   
Kagome stopped in her tracks. Her eyes began to fill with tears. She turned back around running towards him. She stared down at him crying silent tears. She dropped to her knees and stared at him again. As if searching his eyes for the truth. Quickly, she grabbed him and hugged him. Inuyasha began to shake he knew this hug would be the last he'll ever have.  
"I know you love me, but your to late. I don't like the game you play. Now you may go back to your first love Kikyo. I hope you guys live happily together."  
Tears ran down her cheek dropping onto Inuyasha's shirt.  
"Naraku lets go." Naraku stood up helping Kagome to her feet. As her and Naraku walked out of the cave Kagome notice Miroku and Shippo running up.  
"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo ran up to her and jumped in her arms. Not caring that Naraku was just inches away.  
"Shippo." Kagome said softly. "I will miss you."  
"Kagome, what's going to happen?"  
"I'm going away with Naraku. I want you to take care of Inuyasha for me." Shippo buried his head in her chest and began to cry. "Don't be so upset. I'll see you again." She looked up and saw Miroku standing there with his head down.  
"Miroku, I'll miss you to of course."  
"I want to thank you for what you've done for me." Miroku gave Kagome one last hug.  
"It was nothing. I'll truly miss you." Miroku's hand moved down touching Kagome's butt. She jumped back and looked at him. Miroku had a faint smile.  
"Haha I just had to do that one last time."  
Kagome began to laugh. She put down Shippo and walked towards Naraku looking into the cave one last time to see Inuyasha, tears running down his face. For the first time he truly looked like a human. Not a half demon a helpless human like her self.   
Kagome wrapped her arms around Naraku giving him a nodded.   
Miroku and Shippo watched them fly off. When she was out of sight they went into the cave to see how Inuyasha was.  
"It's all my fault. It's all my fault." Inuyasha repeated over and over.  
"Don't do this to yourself. It was destined to happen. What else was there for you to do." Miroku said giving him a pat.  
"I let my true love just walk away from me. All because of my stupid pride." Inuyasha slowly got up and walked over to the opening of the cave.   
The sun began to rise as he looked out to the sky.  
"KAGOME, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" Inuyasha screamed hoping she could hear the truth one last time.  
*************************************************************************  
THE END  
PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME (dodges all the bullets) I had to end it some time and the was the best spot. If I kept going it would just be well BORING.....okay yeah it was pretty stupid and corny and whatever you want to call it. I know I should use more description but this is one of those stories that was in my head and I just had to write out. So I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted and please review I would love to hear your thoughts. 


End file.
